1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to roadway snow excavators and in particular to vehicle-mounted snow plows having diagonal blades and track clearing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior patent are has numerous references to snow plow blades having wings or various anti-spill devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,964,864, and 3,604,517. There are also a number of prior patents on raised plow wings which serve to lower the height of snow blanks along a road side by utilizing a wing to push the upper portion of the snow bank further from the road edge.
There is only one prior U.S. Patent known to the inventor which discloses a plow wing usable for removing the ridge or bank of snow which accumulates along a road surface adjoining a wall or similar structure which prohibits the snow to be pushed beyond the edge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,991 discloses a snow ridge scraper wing attachment for a plow which may be raised from and lowered to its operative position by hydraulic means.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a very simple and inexpensive plow wing for each side of a plow blade which is simple to use and which pivots rearwardly behind the plow blade when not in use. The design of the present invention works in conjunction with the hydraulic system required for the plow mechanism and does not require a separate hydraulic system.